OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION ? Project Summary/Abstract This application proposes partial support for the annual NBER summer institute workshops in aging and health care from 2020 to 2024. The goal of these workshops is to provide an annual forum for researchers to present and discuss cutting-edge scientific research on the economics of aging and health care, and to interact with other scholars in an environment that enhances their ongoing work. A substantial portion of the studies selected and discussed at these workshops derive from NIA-funded projects; and a substantial number of presenters and attendees are recipients of NIA research or training grants. The substantive focus of the workshops parallels the themes of the NIA-funded Center for Aging and Health Research at the NBER; and draws significantly from its umbrella of ongoing work. The current themes are Health Trends and Inequalities; Data Analytics, Information Technology and Health Care Decision-Making; The Economics of Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias; The Dynamics of the Health Care Ecosystem; Medical Innovation and the Value of Health Care; and Behavior Change in Health and Health Care. NIA funding allows for a larger participant group than would otherwise be possible. The larger group made possible with NIA support includes scholars engaged in health and aging-related research from over 50 research universities throughout the United States, including many of the NIA-funded Centers on the demography and economics of aging. The participant group also includes researchers from other countries, representatives of government agencies, researchers in other academic disciplines, and newer investigators developing or expanding their research agenda on health and aging issues.